gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Traitors All Around
'Traitors All Around' Betrayed by allies who thought you a catspaw, you must use their arrogance against them. Combine they are too strong, so destroy them in parts. Goals *Complete "Stag and Lion" *Complete "Crusade of the Three - North" *Complete "Crusade of the Three - West" *Complete "Crusade of the Three - East" *Complete "Making Amends" Bonus Goals *Win 50 player-to-player encounters *Have a Sworn Sword at rank 5 or above *Upgrade your fealty building 10 times Rewards All Quests 'Required Quests' These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *Stag and Lion **I - Northern Exile **II - The False Prince **II - From the Mouth of Babes **III - On Ravens' Wings **IV - A Distinct Lack of Antlers **V - Royal Indiscretion **VI - Three Cubs in the Litter *Crusade of the Three - North **I - Whisper to Whisper **II - From the North - Right Flank **II - From the North - Front **II - From the North - Left Flank **III - Bitter Trace **IV - Northern Defeat *Crusade of the Three - West **I - Steel to Steel **II - From the West - Front **II - From the West - Left Flank **II - From the West - Right Flank **III - Crows on the Field **IV - Western Defeat *Crusade of the Three - East **I - Coin to Coin **II - From the East - Front **II - From the East - Right Flank **II - From the East - Left Flank **III - Bankrupt **IV - Eastern Defeat *Making Amends **I - A Grievous Offense **II - The Price of Freedom **III - A Raven from Lord Hollard **III - A Daughter's Prayer **IV - In the Future 'Main Questline' *Stag and Lion **I - Northern Exile **II - The False Prince **II - From the Mouth of Babes **III - On Ravens' Wings **IV - A Distinct Lack of Antlers **V - Royal Indiscretion **VI - Three Cubs in the Litter *The Royal Conspiracy **I - Baratheon Bastards **II - Bloodlines in the Snow *The Game Begins **I - On the Hunt **I - Warming the Throne **I - Calm Before the Storm **II - Gods Bear Witness **III - Merciful Hand **III - Bitter Cup of Mercy * Stag and Thorns **I - Next in Line **II - Gathering Flowers **III - Man or Lobster? *The King in the Kingswood **I - Heat in the City **I - Two New Hunters **II - Cool Shade of the Forest **II - Making the Eight **III - Pigheaded **III - Under The Table **III - In His Cups **III - Conspiracy Against the Crown **IV - Seven Sheets **IV - Pigstalking **IV - Strongest Wine **IV - Seditious Spirits **V - Moving the Man **V - Pigsticking **V - Thoughts More Sober **VI - Dissolved Alliance **VI - Pigheaded **VII - Seven Sheets **VIII - Moving the Man * Stirring the Depths **I - Swift Dark Wings **II - Blood in the Water **III - Kirth, Kith, or Kin *Testament **I - Outside the Door **I - Royal Wounds **I - An Unlikely Alliance **II - In Hand **III - The Gods Are Merciful **IV - All Astir **IV - What We Don't Know **IV - Escape Her Claws 'Neighboring Nobles Questline' *Crusade of the Three - North **I - Whisper to Whisper **II - From the North - Right Flank **II - From the North - Front **II - From the North - Left Flank **III - Bitter Trace **IV - Northern Defeat *Crusade of the Three - West **I - Steel to Steel **II - From the West - Front **II - From the West - Left Flank **II - From the West - Right Flank **III - Crows on the Field **IV - Western Defeat *Crusade of the Three - East **I - Coin to Coin **II - From the East - Front **II - From the East - Right Flank **II - From the East - Left Flank **III - Bankrupt **IV - Eastern Defeat *The Conquest **I - Conquest of the Three 'Your Holdings Questline' *Making Amends **I - A Grievous Offense **II - The Price of Freedom **III - A Raven from Lord Hollard **III - A Daughter's Prayer **IV - In the Future